European patent EP 0 358 562 in the name of the Applicant company discloses a connector comprising housing elements, one of which carries a plurality of resilient blades at its periphery that are electrically connected to one another and also to the corresponding housing elements, these blades coming to press against the other housing elements on connection. These blades are held on the corresponding housing elements by means of a backing plate.
The above-specified connector has a relatively large number of parts.
In addition, the blades which are generally made out of a metal strip can become damaged under certain circumstances, under the effect of high levels of mechanical stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,350 describes a device comprising a cable connector suitable for being engaged in a corresponding plug. The plug has two pairs of locking hooks suitable for co-operating with depressions in the cable connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,823 describes a connector comprising a base body having resilient tabs formed thereon. The tabs are relatively narrow in width.
Patent application FR 2 693 845 describes a shielded electrical connector comprising two housings. That connector does not have a tab made in the thickness of a cylindrical wall of a connection portion.
Patent application EP 1 098 397 describes an electrical connector of the cylindrical type that is circular in cross-section.